I'll Be
by relyss0
Summary: [Sorato] Hi! This is my first time at This is a Songfic using the song I'll Be By Edwin McCain... Anyways... Thanks for reading!


This is a Songfic... The coupling is SORATO... So, if you don't like, well, don't read!  
  
This is the first songfic I ever made... ^_^ My friend Budu kinda pushed me into putting this here... Anyways... Thanks Budu for believing in me... So I'd like to dedicate this to you! ^ _^  
  
_Disclaimer: _I don't own the Song I'll Be ~Edwin McCain~. I don't own either Matt, Sora nor other characters that are mentionned in this songfic...  
  
Thanks... *~¤Tori¤~*  
  


I'll Be

  
  
_The strands in your eyes  
That color them wonderful  
Stop me and steal my breath  
Emeralds from mountains  
Thrust towards the sky  
Never revealing their depth_  
  
Matt was sitting across Sora, staring at her. Suddenly she looked up and saw that he was looking at her. He was breathless. Her eyes were pink, illuminated by the sun shinning above their heads. They were resting from a long walk in the forest, who seemed unfinished.  
  
_Tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of  
Heartache from above_  
  
He was whishing that he could tell her how he feels... Maybe she feels the same way. There were sign that she loved him, but he wasn't sure. All he wanted was to be loved. Intsead he was in constant pain.  
  
_I'll be your cryin' shoulder  
I'll be love suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life_  
  
All he could think of is her, the way she smiles... Everything was pure pleasure for him to watch. When she was holding Biyomon when Miyotismon attacked them, he just wished that he could hold her and comfort her, but he couldn't...  
  
_Rain falls angry on the tin roof  
As we lie awake in my bed  
You're my survival, you're my living proof  
My love is alive and not dead_  
  
One day, they got seperated from the rest of the group. It was a raining, really hard. So they ran for cover. They found an old hut. They got in and waited. She was shivering because she was cold.  
  
"Humm Sora?"  
"Yeah Matt?"  
"Humm, maybe we could... humm... just hold on the each other, just to warm up a little..." he was having a hard time for the last part, awfully blushing.  
"Humm... O-Okay..." she said, also blushing.  
  
So they approached towards each other. He just placed his hands on her back. She was VERY cold, so he took a blanket and putted it around her.  
  
"Thanks"  
  
They just stayed there, holding each other until Sora fell asleep in his arms. He decided to lay her down. He just lied beside her. Besides TK, she was the only one he cared about, love about. She was the proof that he could actually love somebody. Then he falled asleep.  
  
  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  
The next morning, he woke up the first because the sun was hitting his face. He looked down, Sora was asleep, head on his chest and her hand on his shoulder. He smiled and putted his arm around her waist. A few minutes later, she woke up. She slowly lifted her head and saw two night blue eyes looking straight at her. She smiled, remembering that she woke up during the night because she was cold. The only thing she could think was Matt's warm body. So she cuddled beside him, putted her head on his shoulder, slowly going back to deep sleep. They stayed that way until they heard TK's voice calling Matt's name.  
  
"It's TK! He found us!" he said, relived.  
  
They both jumped on their feets and got to where TK was.  
  
_Tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trapping of love  
I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of  
Heartache that hang from above_  
  
Everytime he looked at her, the only thing he was thinking was that night, when they slept into each others arms. Maybe it was a sign...  
  
_I'll be your cryin' shoulder  
I'll be love suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life_  
  
It has been 2 months since Matt had taken his own path. She proposed him that they could split up in two groups... but he refused. That made her so sad.  
Every night was a living hell... All she could think of was his his beautiful eyes, his warm body and his secretive smile. She wanted to discover what he was hiding from everybody, from her but...  
  
_Well I've dropped out, I'm burned up, I've fought my way back from the dead. I tuned in, I turned on, remembered the things you said..._  
  
Joe had finally found Matt. Suddenly they heard TK.  
  
"MATT!!!"  
"TK!"  
  
They ran towards each other and and made a big hug.  
  
"Were you alone?" asked Matt.  
"No Sora was with but she dissapeard in that big hole." he said.  
"Oh No... Joe can you watch over TK for awhile?"  
"Sure..."  
"I'll be back..." He said, jumping into the hole.  
  
He walked and walked until he heard Biyomon's voice.  
  
"Sora? SORA!!!" she cried.  
"Biyomon!"  
"Matt! Help me! Sora won't talk to me anymore..."  
"Huh... Oh that's okay... What is she saying?" Matt said.   
"There is no place like home..." she was saying, she kept repeating the same sentence, over and over.  
"Sora... Look at me..." He said, crouching. "You need to try to wash over the negative feelings you have inside..."  
"How do you know how I feel???" she asked.  
"I went through the same thing Sora..." He took her hande and lifted her up. The black energy dissapeard.  
"Thanks Matt! You brought Sora back to normal!"  
"No problem... Biyomon, can you go ahead, I need to talk to Sora..."  
"Sure!" as she fliyed towards where she came from.  
"Humm Sora?"  
"Yes Matt" she turned to face him.  
"I need to tell you something..." he said while taking her hand.  
"What is it?" she said, walking closer.  
"I... I love you Sora..." he said blushing.  
  
He looked deeply into her eyes. A tear fell on her cheek.  
  
"Why are you crying?" he asked softly.  
"Because I tought I was the only one feeling this way... I love you Matt."  
  
He approched his face and kissed her. She welcomed the kiss and answered by kissing even harder.  
  
_I'll be your cryin' shoulder   
I'll be love suicide   
I'll be better when I'm older   
I'll be the greatest fan of your...  
I'll be your cryin' shoulder   
I'll be love suicide   
I'll be better when I'm older   
I'll be the greatest fan of your life...  
The greatest fan of your life  
  
  


The End  
  
Thanks for reviewing! I really appreciate remarks... But, if you don't like this coupling, just PLEASE tell me what you thought of the story... Not "Sora should be with Tai!" or "How DARE you not to make a Mimato!" It kinda bugs me... Anyways... Thanks a whole bunch!  
Arigato!  
Tori  


_


End file.
